One Will Save Us
by Kryptonite
Summary: It's just about this girl and how she's the only one who can get the humans to listen and understand. If it's been done I'm sorry, but r/r please. You'll like it, trust me.
1. Twins

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part One: Twins  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, I would love to own X-men along with a few other shows but I don't.  
  
Summary: Like the title says.  
  
A/N: Just an idea I've been messing with. A couple of future scenes were going through my head a month or so ago and then I got this so, I hope everyone reading enjoys and please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
" And in related news-"  
  
  
  
" Jesus! This world is depressing enough without you listening to that damn station all the time."  
  
" It's our problems and our future. You should watch this more often." The raven-haired boy flipped the TV back on.  
  
" Fire, floods, terrorism, corrupt officials. Why should I listen to that?" The other participant shut the TV back off.  
  
" Because, it's our problems. If we don't know what they are, we can't fix them."  
  
" Fix them? Fix them? We can't fix them Max. It's not possible. We can't do anything."  
  
" What about-"  
  
" Don't even say it. Don't even think it. We don't have 'gifts' we have curses. It would really help if you'd remember that." The girl stormed out of the room, leaving her twin brother alone.  
  
" We do have gifts. It's our responsibility. You'll see it, someday." Max muttered before pressing the power button once more. " You'll see."  
  
~~~  
  
" I'm going out." The girl muttered to her parents, grabbing a winter coat from a hanger next to the refrigerator.  
  
She pulled the insulated piece of cloth around her thin frame, trying to block out the cold that penetrated all the way to a person's bones.  
  
" Why can't he see?"  
  
Huddling her way deeper into the coat, she started to run. Slowly at first but gathering speed. Jumping over the few people sleeping on the sidewalks. Tears streamed down her face, her mind racing ahead of her by days, months, years.  
  
" Why!"  
  
The cry tore from her throat without her conscious thought directing it. Running into an abandoned building she finally slowed down.  
  
" Why?" She choked out one final time before surrendering to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
" What's going on?" The girl, finally feeling better, had come back to her house to find a police car parked outside.  
  
" Amber, honey come here."  
  
" What's wrong." Amber's mind scanned the room ahead of time.  
  
" Amber, come in the living room."  
  
" Tell me what's going on first."  
  
" Are you Amber Mason?" A police officer stepped out of the living room to face the new arrival.  
  
" Is someone dead? Did something happen to someone?"  
  
" No, no. There has been a recent string of kidnapping's in the area and we were just going around to all the houses to see if anyone saw anything." The policeman's tone was matter of fact but Amber knew he was lying.  
  
" Do you have any suspects?"  
  
" No, not yet." Amber knew they weren't looking for kidnappers. They were looking for mutants.  
  
" I haven't seen anything."  
  
" Are you sure?" The officer questioned, staring straight at her.  
  
" Positive." Amber tried to hide the fear that had to be showing through in her every move.  
  
" Even the slightest thing... abnormal-"  
  
" Is your job to find the criminals or interrogate innocent people?" Amber barked out. " I said I hadn't seen anything." The guy took a minute to register her outburst.  
  
" Well, if you do, give me a call," He handed Amber a card and looked her straight in the eyes. " Thanks for all of your cooperation ma'am." With that he and his partner left their house, not making Amber feel any better.  
  
" Amber sweetie-" Amber cut her mom off, running in terror up the stairs, putting her hand on the steps when she almost tripped.  
  
" Max! MAX!" Max opened the door, causing Amber to fall through, shutting it behind her as soon as she did.  
  
" Quiet." He ordered, crossing to a window.  
  
" Max they know. Why else would they be here?" She whispered, scared out of her wits.  
  
" We have to leave Amber. But we can't do anything until they leave." He whispered, emphasizing 'they' at the same time he pointed out the window. Amber crossed the floor to the window, peeking between the curtains at the car that was still parked in front of their house.  
  
" I won't be able to run anymore." Amber blurted without thinking.  
  
" That's what you're worried about?"  
  
" No, it's just-"  
  
" I know. I know." Max hugged his twin closer to him dropping the curtain thinking about the situation they were in.  
  
" We aren't the only one's in the world."  
  
" But they're as scared as we are. We aren't even out of high school. Who'd want to help us Max?" He moved his sister away to look in her golden eyes.  
  
" Professor Charles Xavier." 


	2. Meeting

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Two: Meeting  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, I would love to own X-men along with a few other shows but I don't.  
  
Summary: In this chapter it's just Professor Xavier telling the team about Amber and Max and the introduction (very small) of a new X-men member.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Daydream and Shitaka for reviewing. Here's the second chapter as requested. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy and review to anyone reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, why are we all here?" Cyclops asked when the entire X-men team had gathered in Professor Xavier's office.  
  
" Two reasons. To discuss the Magneto problem, and to assign someone to go pick up twins." Wolverine stifled a laugh while Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" The Mason twins are mutants. The boy, Max, contacted me saying that the government might have figured out what they are and they're scared. They asked if I could help and I said I would try."  
  
" How'd they contact you?"  
  
" Max has a telepathic ability that rivals mine. And, surprisingly enough, his ability is almost as fine-tuned as mine."  
  
" Then what do they need us for?" Logan spoke up, still not 100% willing to help other people.  
  
" They are only sixteen." Professor Xavier admonished quietly.  
  
" Oh." Logan shrugged indifferently and tried to get away from those feelings of compassion for someone other than himself.  
  
" Scott, I'd like you, Ororo and Logan to go and pick them up." Scott protested before Logan had a chance.  
  
" Why do we need three people? You only assigned two to follow Sabertooth last summer." Charles seemed to think for a minute.  
  
" You're right. You and Logan go."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Scott, just go." The two men glared at each other and exited the room. " Storm, you go with them and make sure they don't kill each other before you find the Mason's."  
  
Ororo nodded her head and hurried after the loudly bickering men.  
  
" Now on to the Magneto problem. I'll be keeping those three up to date, Jean, any ideas?"  
  
The professor turned his attention back to Jean and a newly acquired addition to the team, a Mr. Christopher Smith. Chris had the strange combination of the abilities of fire and very slight ice control. 


	3. Death

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Three: Death  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, I would love to own X-men along with a few other shows but I don't.  
  
Summary: You'll see.  
  
A/N: This is one of those future scenes I mentioned. Please don't flame me for it. And another thing, since this hasn't come up before, thoughts are going to show up like this ^understand?^ Good. Read, review and go check out my other stories if you want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber and Max were standing underground, waiting for the subway cars to pull up so they could get on and away. The agent from that fatal first encounter had come back, with guns and back up.  
  
" Who are you?" A guy had sidled up to Amber when they were first entering the subway. She broke his arm because he pinched her butt. There had been people watching as Amber moved faster than lightening.  
  
" Amber just ignore them." Max clutched at his sister's hand, trying to control the feeling of impending doom.  
  
" I know what you are. You're freaks." The guy whispered, sticking his mouth close to halfway between both their ears.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about." Max said, staring straight ahead, willing the train to hurry up. More people, women and men alike, had gathered, listening and silently supporting the original idiot.  
  
" The way she broke his arm. Too fast for a normal person." He was facing the crowd, laughing, jeering, and gesturing. He spun to look Amber straight in the eyes. She could smell his rancid breath. " I know." He whispered.  
  
" You don't know anything," Amber whispered back. Louder, " This lunatic's drunk he doesn't know what he's talking about." The crowd didn't like her tone. Even though it was only ten or fifteen people, it was enough for a mob.  
  
" Amber." Max said in an undertone as the group advanced.  
  
" What did you say, mutant?"  
  
" I'm not a mutant. This man is drunk. Just smell his breath." Amber cringed at the thought and tried to fight the urge to run.  
  
" I'll teach you a lesson girl." The man raised a crowbar from behind a pillar progressing on Amber. Max intervened just as the crowbar was crashing down.  
  
" RUN!" He shouted, sending Amber into a blind panic, forcing her to run. He followed, not to far after once he got untangled from the drunken idiot. Amber got to the other end of the station and was only five feet from the steps when she heard to very loud bangs.  
  
One of the mob members had pulled out a handgun and fired. The first shot went off a pillar near the ceiling; the other hit home in Max's side.  
  
" MAX!" Amber had stopped running and turned to watch what was happening. The last thing she saw was the mob swarming over his body like ants before a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was spun around into a corridor near the stairs facing a guy wearing a visor.  
  
" We aren't going to hurt you, we want to help you. Professor Xavier sent us."  
  
The man was trying to be quieter than a mouse, glancing around the corner at the very ugly mob. The name calmed Amber, who had been fighting with all her strength to get away.  
  
" Let's just go. There ain't nothin' we can do for him." The man holding her intoned.  
  
Amber started struggling again. She knew Max was dead, the bullet had contacted his spinal cord. He had died close to instantly. She still didn't want to leave her one source of comfort. She didn't want to leave her brother.  
  
" You're right Logan. Let's go." The man so obviously in charge pointed towards a door, directing Logan to continue carrying Amber.  
  
" He's gone kid." Logan tried for compassion when he whispered those words in her ear. Amber stopped struggling as silent tears slipped down her face and started to wet Logan's hand. ^It's not fair^ 


	4. Don't Get In My Way

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Four: Don't Get In My Way  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Summary: Amber's first encounter with Professor Xavier  
  
A/N: Everybody should know the drill. You read it and if you like it (or not) you review and tell me what you did or didn't like, deal? Deal. Thanks, read and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" She and her brother were 100% devoted to each other."  
  
" How can you tell that?"  
  
" Did you see how she didn't want to leave?"  
  
" That could have been anything." They were discussing the situation that was currently curled up asleep.  
  
" I know it was because of her brother. I just know."  
  
" Fine Logan. Professor Xavier will need to know what happened."  
  
" I already told him." Storm said, sticking her head between the two front seats where Scott was piloting.  
  
" Okay then." The rest of the trip was eerily silent.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Professor, here she is." Amber had stepped through the door to see the same scene Logan had seen when he first woke up at the Academy.  
  
" It's physics, child. Please come in." He said by way of greeting. The students had already been dismissed.  
  
" Hello Professor."  
  
" Hello. I'm sorry about your brother."  
  
" Me too," was all she said in reply to his apology.  
  
" Did your brother fill you in on what I do."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Your brother never told me what your gift was." Professor Xavier was trying to get her to spill on the information Max had left out.  
  
" If he didn't tell you then it wasn't important." Amber didn't take the bait.  
  
" But it is important. We need to know-"  
  
" If I'm going to hurt anyone. Not unless they get in my way." She stood up and walked out the door, brushing past Logan as she went.  
  
" I like her." Logan spoke into the ensuing silence, admiration and a hint of a smile coloring his voice.  
  
" Of course you would." Scott sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. " Now what do we do?"  
  
" We wait." 


	5. Stormy Emotions

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Five: Stormy Emotions  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own X-men and Firefly and DarkAngel and Dinotopia... wait a minute... The last three are just my favorite shows that Fox and ABC were stupid enough to cancel. And no, I don't own X-men, hard as I try to convince everyone otherwise.  
  
Summary: After Amber's first encounter with Professor Xavier; still trying to find her powers, she knows them- we don't.  
  
A/N: Hello, my next chapter up already. This one goes out to Woodie, because you were right. I do need more motions and weather and details. Before, I needed more speech. I just need to learn balance. I hope you like this and if you don't well, tell me anyway, just try to be nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan walked up behind Amber, who was currently staring out a window.  
  
" Pretty big storm huh?" Within minutes of the meeting with Professor Xavier, a thunderstorm, an unpredicted thunderstorm, struck, forcing the students back into the school.  
  
When Amber didn't answer, Logan looked at her reflection in the glass, noticing tear streaks shining down her face.  
  
" I'm sorry about your brother."  
  
" You know," Her voice was choked with tears. " He was their one hope, their one chance for survival and they killed him." Logan went to put a hand on her shoulder but she walked off, down the hall away from the window.  
  
" I'm sorry." He called after her. Turning back to the window, he didn't catch her reply.  
  
" Me too." With those words, she slipped down another hall and into an empty room. A room, by the looks of it, no one had been in for a while. " Me too."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Maybe she can control the weather?" Scott suggested.  
  
" No. She and her brother were to play a bigger part. He said that they were both very strong."  
  
" But it's an idea."  
  
" Yes. It's an idea. I think it's time we got back to the students." Professor Xavier smiled at his students and shooed them out of the room, wondering where Logan was.  
  
" Storm?"  
  
" Yes Professor?" She hung back, waiting for his question.  
  
" Where's Logan?"  
  
" He followed Amber. I don't know where he went."  
  
" Thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
" You're welcome Professor." Storm turned and walked quickly from the room heading to the top level of the school to be closer to the sky.  
  
" Maybe..." The professor smiled at his thoughts and turned his wheelchair around. " I'll deal with that later. I'm too tired right now." The professor continued to move his chair until it was situated perfectly under his desk. He then put his head down on his arms and continued to snore.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Has anyone seen Amber?"  
  
" Better yet, has anyone seen Logan?"  
  
The teachers all shook their heads, the other students forgotten. Jean spoke up from her position next to Scott on the couch.  
  
" She'll be fine and Logan will turn up somewhere. He always does."  
  
" I just don't like the idea of a new student wandering the building. Especially when we don't know what her powers are." Chris pierced his lips, thinking.  
  
" Relax," Jean leaned over Scott and placed her hand on Chris's arm. " She'll be fine. I doubt she'll get into to much trouble." Settling back against Scott, the rest of the friends smiled and switched the subject.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Logan had found Amber a few minutes after she had left the window. Not caring to look out at the bleak sky any longer, he went to see where she was. Finding her had not been a pleasant experience.  
  
Two hours later, the two people were sleeping, both tired from the onslaught of emotions Amber had produced. She had a strange ability similar to empathy, but reversed. Where someone who's empathetic can feel another person's pain, Amber could make the other person feel her sadness, her loneliness and her anger.  
  
Logan had found her trying to stop herself from crying and from breaking every window in the school. He had talked to her, calmed her down. After a while, she poured out her thoughts and feelings. Tears had soaked Logan's shirt clear through. Looking down at the girl now, between sleep heavy lids, he smiled.  
  
^She's not so bad, once you get past the survival mode^  
  
" Go back to sleep," She muttered right next to Logan's ear. " You're waking me up."  
  
" Sorry." He chuckled once and then drifted right back to sleep.  
  
The two stayed that way through the night, and when morning dawned, the storms were gone and it was going to be a very bright, warm, sunny day. 


	6. Strange Encounters

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Six: Strange Encounters  
  
Author: You Should Know Who By Now  
  
Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me. Look at the other chapters if you still aren't sure  
  
Summary: Something awkward happens between Amber and Logan, she has her first class the students decide that she's not very nice.  
  
A/N: Heidi-ho good readers. Here's my next chapter. I'll try to get another one up in a week at most but don't hold me to it. With the thing that happened last time at the end, I really don't know where I'm going with that or if there is going to be anywhere to go. But I can promise you this. Logan WILL have a love life. He needs one and no it WILL NOT be with Jean Grey. Scott marked her as his pretty clearly in the movie. Okay enough of my ramblings, read on and enjoy. By the by, leave a little notice so that people will know where you've been. For that notice, a review works quite nicely hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" There you are."  
  
" 'Ello." Logan called, sleep still clogging his brain functions.  
  
" Did you talk to Amber?" Logan's mind flashed through scenes of last night and nodded. " So does she have a clue where she's supposed to sleep?"  
  
" Uh, actually, no. She found a storeroom or something and she's currently staying there. Don't look at me like that Storm. She was a mess yesterday." Storm held her hands up in the universal sign for 'Look, no weapons, see?' Grinning, she grabbed her breakfast tray and went to sit down.  
  
Logan shook his head and went back to piling food on the plate for Amber. She had been practically unconscious when he had woken and left to get food. Returning with the overburdened tray, he found her sitting up and staring into space. She smiled when she saw who was at the door and what he held in his hands.  
  
" Morning beautiful."  
  
The phrase was out of his mouth before he thought. Amber stiffened at the same moment that Logan did, both waiting for something to happen. Something to erase what had just changed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hello Professor." Amber said quietly, walking into his room.  
  
" Hello." He nodded slightly, refusing to read her mind to know what this was about.  
  
" I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I just... I don't know what to tell you."  
  
" I really am sorry for the loss of your brother. Despite that, we need to get you into the swing of things, starting with classes. I know this may seem harsh but you'll do better if you're busy. It's not good to brood." Sniffing, she flashed a tiny, tired smile at the older man.  
  
" Yes grandpa." She blurted, remembering the man who had died when she was ten. The only other human until now to know that she and Max were mutants. The professor smiled when an image of an elderly gentleman surfaced with the feeling of love, respect and sadness attached. Taking a breath he started talking.  
  
" On to business then shall we? We offer a variety of courses, despite limited size," A chuckle met these words, Amber's eyes already running through the short list of academic, extracurricular, and arts classes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I'm glad to see you join us, Miss Mason. Please have a seat."  
  
Professor Xavier had wheeled her into Storm's history class, interrupting only long enough to deposit her in Storm's capable hands. The class seemed to take forever, Storm rambling on about the Islam Empire. Amber was ready to fall asleep when the bell rang.  
  
" My name's Rogue." A girl stuck out a gloved hand to shake as other students either filed out the doors or stood to watch.  
  
" It's nice to meet you." The words sounded hollow, even to Amber's ears.  
  
" Do you have a first name?" Another boy had plunked himself on the table, feet effectively clearing the ground.  
  
" Does it matter?" She challenged back, not ready to tell these nosy children anything. ^It was bad enough telling Logan^ Thinking of Logan brought her mind back to the uncomfortable-ness just four hours before.  
  
" No but it's got to be better than Miss Mason." He smiled sweetly, or tried to. Amber swung back to face Rogue.  
  
" I take it Rogue isn't your given name?"  
  
" Well," she faltered a little. " No, it's not." Amber wanted to sigh in relief, but instead allowed a huge, crafty grin light up her face.  
  
" Okay then. Call me Jewels." Amber had thought back to Max's first nickname for her when they had first discovered their powers. Amber had been touching her mom's engagement ring when it started to shine, brightly. From then on Max had called her Jewels.  
  
" Jewels?" A hint of laughter colored the voice of another girl.  
  
" And what's your name?" Anger flashed through Amber's golden eyes.  
  
" Jubilee." She snorted.  
  
" And that's better than mine?" She laughed once more and walked out of the room.  
  
" She's not very nice, is she?" The portion of the student body who had seen the encounter agreed. 


	7. Strange Sights

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Seven: Strange Sights  
  
Author: Look Up  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the movie, the books, the comics, or the cartoons and to make a claim on them is to insult everyone who worked so hard. The only thing I claim is this story, Amber, Max and Chris, who you really haven't been introduced to yet.  
  
Summary: Amber flattens Logan after he makes a comment. Storm works out Amber's sleeping arrangements until Saturday.  
  
A/N: Okay I've figured out Logan's love life. I've decided, along with my muse, that it is a vital part of the coming chapters. And yes, this is a short section but deal with it. I couldn't think of anything else tonight. I'll try to get another chapter out soon but I have eight other stories to work on. So, enjoy this and please leave a review. They seriously make my day. And no, she really isn't a snob, she just has a quick temper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello Logan." Amber said when the door opened to the darkened room. Sitting with her back to the door, she worked on controlling her breath for a meditation.  
  
" Hey." He stood uncomfortably in the door.  
  
" In or out." She said after letting him squirm for a minute.  
  
" In. I was hoping we could talk." Sighing, Amber/Jewels opened her eyes, turned a light on and stretched her legs in front of her.  
  
" Sit," she paused as he sat across from her, fidgeting slightly. " This is about the beautiful comment, isn't it?"  
  
" Yeah." Logan was glad that he didn't have to bring it up first.  
  
" So what's your solution? Pretend it never happened?" Amber's lips curled into a sneer at the idea. It was an idea that Logan had been contemplating but he had dismissed it almost instantly because he knew it would never work.  
  
" No. Talking seems to help most situations. Long as they don't break down into fights." A suddenly evil grin erupted to grace her mouth, revealing pearly white teeth against blood red lips.  
  
" I could take you in a fight." She teased. He snorted.  
  
" I doubt it." Before the words had left his mouth for a second, she leaped across the space and flattened Wolverine.  
  
" You were saying?" Another pair of eyes had seen the speed with which Amber had hurled across the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Someone really should find Amber."  
  
" No, Logan said she found a room to stay in. I think for just a little while longer she should be given some privacy." Storm tried to get everyone to leave the topic alone.  
  
" I say she should be introduced to the idea of sharing a dorm room." Jean spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Storm closed her eyes, trying to get what she had seen earlier to leave her vision.  
  
" Give her a couple of more nights. She needs time to... grieve."  
  
" She'll have until Saturday, how's that?" Jean compromised, giving into Storm's quiet reasoning.  
  
Smiling, Storm's gratitude was evident in her voice, " Thanks." ^That should be plenty of time for them to work things out^  
  
~~~~~  
  
" What just happened?" Logan asked, unable to lift his arms a few centimeters above the ground.  
  
" You just got beaten by a girl." She taunted, her face inches from him.  
  
" Ah, hell." Logan acted on impulse, surprising them both. Fortunately for all, no other eyes saw this impulse happen. 


	8. Powers Revealed

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Eight: Powers Revealed  
  
Author: Kayson (My new name! Thanks mom!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the movie, the books, the comics, or the cartoons and to make a claim on them is to insult everyone who worked so hard. The only thing I claim is this story, Amber, Max and Chris, who you really haven't been introduced to yet.  
  
Summary: Okay, we get into the end of Chris's class and Amber speaks (wow) and then we jump to a scene after dinner involving intruders (dun dun dun).  
  
A/N: Heidi-ho. I know everyone wants me to reveal Amber's exact powers, but that's not going to happen just yet. Of course, if you read carefully enough you will have seen that she has super-speed, and you will see that she has telekinesis and some sort of sound/shock wave effect when she wants. If anyone has seen the episode of Spider-man where he meets Wonder Woman and Captain America and they're really old and they're trying to protect this area you'll understand clearer how it should look. If not, I'm sorry. So anyway, on with the story and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, now that you've been here a couple of days, want to give us a demonstration?" Bobby was standing with his and Rogue's group of friends. Amber was reading a book during the lunch break.  
  
" Not really no." She never once looked from the page she was reading.  
  
" Why not?" Once more Jubilee spoke up. Amber didn't like her all that much, which was why she bristled a little at the question.  
  
" Because I don't feel like it, okay?" She had closed her book on her finger, marking the page.  
  
" We'll tell you what we can do if you'll tell us what you can do." Rogue was once more the voice of reason.  
  
" Not interested." Amber had gone back to reading her book.  
  
" Why are you so..." Another student with blue hair apparently couldn't find the words he was looking for.  
  
" So what?" Amber stood up to face the group of six students. " I don't feel like revealing my innermost abilities to you so back off, okay? Just leave me alone." Stalking through the crowd, Amber went back in the building to go to her next class.  
  
" She is such a snob."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chris had taken over teaching history. His students actually liked him, he seemed to make it interesting.  
  
" Now that that long lesson is over. I have a question for you. Why do we need to study history?"  
  
At least once a week he asked the class that question or a similar one. Most of the class raised their hands expect for two or three, including Amber, in the back.  
  
" Oh come on, someone who hasn't said anything. Amber, why don't you enlighten us. Usually the quietest ones are the wisest."  
  
Amber straightened up in her seat and cleared her throat. " You study history so you don't make the same mistakes. Seems to me like the world needs to re-study World War I, a little more specifically, Nazi Concentration camps."  
  
Amber spoke her last syllable as the bell rang and she shoved from the table where she was seating, running from the room before the bell tolled one last time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident and after dinner, the students gathered in the large living room. Amber was talking to Professor Xavier when Logan walked in, talking to Scott about his motorcycle.  
  
After picking up Amber, the two had reached a mutual truce. They still didn't like each other, but they were fighting twenty-four/seven. Everyone was settled down and doing their own thing an hour later.  
  
Logan smelled something that didn't belong, coming to attention, alerting the rest of the X-men. Amber whispered something in the Professor's ear, standing when she was done.  
  
^*Plug your ears. Everyone*^ Professor Xavier's voice ran cool and calm through everyone's minds. Obeying without question everyone but Amber plugged their ears.  
  
" Amber?" Logan questioned, but the girl wasn't paying attention.  
  
Her eyes had glassed over, much like Storm's did when she was going to use her powers. Opening her mouth a sound wave emitted, not high enough to break the glass but enough to annoy everyone, even with their ears plugged. When Amber finally closed her mouth, another series of screaming could be heard. Three people fell from spots in the ceiling, where they had been crawling around.  
  
Lifting her hand in front of her, eyes still glassed over, Amber's palm trembled, calling the bodies to her. The boy's ears were bleeding, and they were crying from the pain that the sound had inflicted.  
  
" Intruders." She whispered, a slight reptilian-like voice emerging. Calling rope from somewhere else in the room, Amber tied them up without once moving.  
  
Taking a half step backward and shaking her head, Amber's eyes cleared and returned to their normal vibrant gold color. She stared at the boys in horror, and stifling a cry, ran from the room.  
  
" Amber!" Professor Xavier called out, distressed at the girl's attitude but it was Storm and Logan who followed to make sure she was all right. The room was silent and Scott's next comment, quiet as it was, was heard clearly by everyone.  
  
" I guess we know what her powers are."  
  
And just as clearly heard was Professor Xavier's response. " Hardly." 


	9. Monster

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Nine: Monster  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, and nope. I do not own the movie, the actors, the characters or even a copy of the movie. All I own is Chris, and Amber.  
  
Summary: After the intruders, jumping back and forth from the living room to Amber and her dilemmas. Jean and Scott find out about the romance between Wolverine and Jewels.  
  
A/N: Okay. Here's my next chapter, sorry it took so long to come out. It wasn't exactly what I wanted but it's very close. For everyone who reads, if you'd be kind enough to let me know what you thought, please leave a review in the little box. And for anyone who wants to read an Enterprise/X- men crossover, go into my account info, click on favorite author's and scroll down to Aanekosikie. Her story is titled 'I Never Knew It Rained In Engineering'. She really needs the encouragement. Thanks in advance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Amber? Amber open the door." Storm was pressed against the door, trying to open it without being obvious. Amber had locked the door behind her, slamming it in the anxious faces of Logan and Ororo.  
  
" Go away." Tears choked her muffled voice. Logan nodded Storm away from the door and walked up to it.  
  
" Amber, it's me. Open the door. We- I want to help." He motioned with his hands for Storm to go away so if Amber did open the door, she'd only see him. She stubbornly shook her head no.  
  
" Storm's there too." She protested. Logan rolled his eyes and mouthed 'go' as he pointed down the hall.  
  
" I'm leaving." Storm called out, scowling away. Practically stomping down the hall, Logan thanked whoever was up there that she had so much control. As Storm left and Logan was looking towards the heavens, the door shifted open a few centimeters.  
  
" Hurry." The voice was filled with pain and remorse. Logan slipped through the open door, more than a little apprehensive at what awaited him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" What do you mean 'hardly'?" Chris asked, unable to believe, unwilling to believe, that Amber or Jewels, as the students called her, had more powers than what she had just displayed.  
  
" I mean we have yet to scratch the surface. 'One will save us, One shall undo us.' She is our last hope in the battle against Magneto," He paused, thinking before saying his next unnerving statement. " And against the majority of the world."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I'm a monster." Amber wouldn't stop pacing and sit down. Logan was simply standing, watching hopelessly as she started rubbing her arms as if she was cold.  
  
" You aren't a monster." He told her quietly, desperately.  
  
" I am," She hissed. " Didn't you see me?" She questioned, pointing in the general direction of the living room.  
  
" Yes. I saw someone trying to protect their home from interlopers."  
  
" I could have killed them. I wanted to kill them! I- I-" Logan soundly found the strength to move and practically leaped forward, dragging Amber into his arms.  
  
" But you didn't. You did enough to protect your home. You are NOT a monster." He tried to block out the sound of sobs as he sighed his words of comfort.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Do you know what her powers are?" No one saw Storm standing in the doorway, back from her little excursion already. No one that is, but Professor Xavier.  
  
" Does it matter? It's late, go to bed. You all have classes in the morning. Storm, Scott, Jean could you stay for a moment." Chris looked a little hurt at being left out, but filed behind his students.  
  
" Didn't you go after Amber?" Scott asked, pointing a finger towards Ororo.  
  
" Yes, and she wanted to talk to Logan in private." She sneered, still not happy with the decision.  
  
" Logan?!" Jean was shocked, spinning to her mentor she continued, " Did you know-"  
  
" That they were together? Yes, actually I did. I was wondering when Storm would let the rest of you in on the secret."  
  
" How-" He once again interrupted the good doctor.  
  
" How could I let it continue? Because they need each other."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Amber fell asleep, tears marring her face, in Logan's arms, comforted by his unwavering affections. Logan breathed out once and resettled so he was comfortable on the makeshift mattress on the floor.  
  
" When you wake up, we are going to have a VERY long chat about your powers, Little One." Murmuring her new nickname, Logan fell asleep, wanting desperately to protect his 'Little One' from harm.  
  
Future events would seriously test that desire. And his ability to fulfill that desire. 


	10. Powers

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Ten: Powers  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: I really seriously wish I could make some sort of claim to X- men, and Wolverine, but I just can't. It sucks.  
  
Summary: The next day, after the intruders. Amber spills about her powers and Logan finds out that Professor Xavier knows about their relationship.  
  
A/N: Heidi-ho! Sorry it took so long. It's just, I had a whole 'nother chapter written, but I deleted it. Oops. 8/1/03- I am so sorry! I thought I had put this up already, oops on my part. Well, here's the next chapter and I'm working hard on the very next chapter but it's slow going. I'm so sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan woke up in the room Amber had claimed, with a sunbeam shining on his face. Rubbing at his eyes, he remembered what had happened the night before. Shutting his eyes, he turned a bit, so he was on his back and Amber was pressed against his side.  
  
" So. Are you awake, or should I come back?" Opening his eyes, Logan saw Professor Xavier sitting in his wheelchair, smiling down on him. Thinking of the image they must present, he struggled to get out from under the sheets. Charles motioned him to stop.  
  
" You'll wake her." He said simply.  
  
" So, it's-"  
  
" Yes, it's okay you are seeing her. However, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sleep together just yet." You could tell by his voice that he was only half teasing.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Logan I need you to do me a favor." Logan groaned inwardly. " And no need to groan. I need you to find out exactly what Amber's powers are. You can have all the time you need, but I need to know."  
  
" Why?" Logan asked, not yet ready to dive to the bottom of Amber's personal life.  
  
" It's very important. And time is short." Saying that, he turned and rolled out. Pausing at the door he added, " Breakfast is sitting on the table." He closed the door behind him and Logan fell back to the bed.  
  
" Well. Looks like we're gonna have a talk. Just soon's you wake up, Little One."  
  
Logan fell back asleep, thinking over what the Professor had said. ^Why is time short^  
  
~~~  
  
" Morning." Amber called from the table where she was eating.  
  
" Been awake." Logan mumbled.  
  
" Yeah, when Professor Xavier was in here. You two almost woke me up." She admonished laughingly.  
  
" Did you save any for me?" Frowning at him, she pulled a covered tray from under the table.  
  
" The best." She answered as he sat down.  
  
" So... you heard us then?" He asked carefully not looking at her.  
  
" Yes."  
  
~~~  
  
" She should be in class." Jean whispered to Storm in the hallway.  
  
" We need that information. You heard what Professor Xavier said."  
  
Sighing, Jean answered. " I know, I know. I just don't like it that's all. He's too old for her." Ororo put her hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
" Honey. You have Scott. Let them be happy." With that she walked off to let Jean think that through.  
  
~~~  
  
" Fire, ice, telepathy, telekinesis, weather, healing, growing, walking on water, shifting, super-sonic sounds-"  
  
" Wait, wait, wait." Amber was listing her powers for Logan to write down. She may not have had the correct names for things but it was what she and Max had called the powers when they got them. " How long have you had these powers?"  
  
" I'm not done yet. For as long as I can remember. My powers are as natural to me as breathing. Which is why I have to have so much control."  
  
^I bet^  
  
^I can hear you, you know^  
  
^Sorry^  
  
" It's okay. Ready for more?"  
  
" More?" Logan mocked groaned.  
  
" Yes. Ready?"  
  
" Okay, shoot." He held up his pencil ready for the onslaught.  
  
" Speed, strength, agility, intelligence-" Wolverine cut her off.  
  
" Intelligence?" he asked more than a little confused.  
  
" I can look at any page in a text book and memorize it. Anything I've ever seen, no matter how long, is unfortunately impressed upon my brain. Which means I can ace any history class simply by flipping pages."  
  
" Oh." He sat thinking for a moment before getting ready to write more. " Next."  
  
" That empathy thing, jumping, as I call it." Raising an eyebrow, Logan didn't even have to ask. " Teleportation I guess. It's just easier to say 'jumping'."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Jewelry something or other. I can make jewels shines as bright as I want. Some work better than others do. Attraction of metal."  
  
" Like Magneto." Amber sifted through his memory.  
  
" Yes. Like him." She sounded almost sad. " I can also breathe under water and withstand very hot or very cold temperatures."  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
" Probably but I don't remember them." Wolverine did a quick tally, and let out a long whistle.  
  
" Twenty. That has to be a record."  
  
" Max had the same or more. I forget which." She drifted, almost literally, back over to the bed and collapsed. " I have to go back to sleep." Logan nodded and went to tell Professor Xavier what he had found.  
  
~~~  
  
" Twenty?" Chris asked incredulously.  
  
" She says she probably has more, she just can't remember them."  
  
" I'd lose track too, if I had that many." Chris was still amazed by it.  
  
" Where is Amber, Logan?" Charles looked up worriedly all of a sudden.  
  
" She's sleeping in her room. Why?" Logan looked at the old man, abruptly wary.  
  
" Bring her here. She needs to be here."  
  
~~~  
  
" Shit!" Logan swore when he opened the door to the room. Muttering he raced back to the Professor. ^Where is she^ 


	11. Run Away

Title: New Mutant  
  
Part Eleven: Run Away  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: I really seriously wish I could make some sort of claim to X- men, and Wolverine, but I just can't. It sucks.  
  
Summary: Amber's missing and Xavier's solution is too... sit around? What? Oh well, everyone else is featured here a little as well.  
  
A/N: Hey People! Okay, some X2 hints, nothing serious, and adding everyone's favorite Cajun to the mix. Please don't flame me if his voice sounds off because I'm not the greatest at writing accents, sorry. On with the story and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I was afraid something like this would happen."  
  
" Like what?" Logan growled. ^If he knew this was going to happen^  
  
" I didn't Logan and it won't help if you slice me open." Xavier said calmly.  
  
" Right... Sorry." Logan muttered as he resumed his pacing.  
  
" For now, we simply must trust in her judgement."  
  
Logan exploded, " WHAT!"  
  
" Logan, calm down." Storm said, once more the voice of reason.  
  
" She had a reason to leave."  
  
" Or she was taken." Scott put in.  
  
" Not helping one-eye." Logan was getting dangerously close to breaking something.  
  
" Logan we'll do everything we can but you must NOT run off after her."  
  
Logan didn't argue. He didn't say anything, just walked off and up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
" You know he's going to do something stupid." Scott predicted.  
  
Xavier looked at his student. " We'll try to make sure that doesn't happen, shall we?"  
  
~~~  
  
" Where the hell are you kid?"  
  
" Swearing at the walls won't help any." Scott said, standing against the doorframe.  
  
" No but it's better than snapping your neck." Scott didn't look fazed.  
  
" True. Why don't you go get some training in? Take your mind off the situation." Logan glared at the younger man then shoved past him.  
  
~~~  
  
" Where's Logan?" Xavier asked later that day.  
  
" Down in the danger room. Thought some training would help."  
  
" Did it Scott?" Charles had turned to look at the leader of the X-men.  
  
" Not really sure. He's been in there four hours now and he's still not tired."  
  
" Then it's working." Xavier said decisively.  
  
" But what are we going to do about Amber? We still don't know what happened to her."  
  
" Oh, yes we do." Chris came walking into the room. He had an envelope in his hand. " This was in my desk." Charles motioned for Chris to hand him the envelope.  
  
"' Xavier, I'm sorry for my abrupt disappearance but it was necessary. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, so tell Logan not to worry. And the prophecy said 'One will save us, One shall undo us.' That means. I'm not going to go into it. But there is another and I have to find him/her. Maybe if we work together, I won't screw up the planet so much. Tell Logan not to break anything. I'll try to be back in a couple of weeks, couple of months at the most. I'm sorry.'"  
  
" Where do you think she went?" Jean asked the silent teachers.  
  
" Wherever she is she knows what she's doing. If Amber needs our help she'll contact us." The Professor paused. " Someone go make sure Logan hasn't killed himself yet."  
  
" Yes sir." Storm walked out the door and down the hall to the elevator to the facility under the ground.  
  
" So we just sit back and do nothing?" Scott questioned.  
  
" Yes Scott. Of course someone has to teach the students." A few dry chuckles were heard and everyone departed.  
  
" Professor?"  
  
" Yes Jean?"  
  
" What about her brother? He's the one who contacted us, told us about them. He fits the description of the extended prophecy."  
  
" I believe he is not the one who will save us. Though I might be wrong."  
  
" I hope you aren't." Jean said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
" I hope I am not either." He replied, looking sadly around the classroom. " For this will then be all for nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
" Storm?" The weather witch jerked from her reverie to Jean's voice.  
  
" Yes?" She asked the question even knowing what Jean was going to say.  
  
" He's not coming back for a while. He told you it would be a long time before you saw him again." Storm looked to the ground, trying to hide her sadness.  
  
" I know. But I can still hope." Jean grinned softly at the woman.  
  
" Thought you lost all hope?"  
  
" I got some of it back." ^Thanks to Kurt^  
  
" That's good to hear. Come on, let's get dinner." The two walked out together in silence, as the air remained hot and oppressive around the mansion.  
  
~~~  
  
" Logan? Time to eat." Scott knocked on the door, delivered his message and left again, before Logan could respond.  
  
" Logan?" Another voice called tentatively. A grunt was heard.  
  
" You need to eat something." Rogue tried to plead in a voice she knew Logan couldn't resist. A hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
" He'll be fine, mon chere. Let's eat." Rogue nodded and turned to walk hand'n'hand with her boyfriend to dinner.  
  
" Logan, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll listen. Promise. Okay, okay, I'm coming Remy." Rogue ran back to the stairs and the man waiting just on the landing.  
  
" Thanks for the offer kid." Logan was standing on his hands, body leaning heavily on the door, his face turning red with the effort. " Hopefully I won't need it."  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay this is just a little shout-out to all my reviewers. You guys are the greatest. If anyone is still reading this then THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try not to take so long next time ;) 


	12. AN: Sorry Folks

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this story, along with many others, is on hold for the moment due to a very bad case of writers block. A few of these stories, such as One Will Save Us, Newcomer, and Strangers, have been on what seems a permanent break. I'm extremely sorry. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on how to continue they'll be much appreciated.

What follows is a list of all my stories that are being put on hold temporarily.

Fanfiction Stories:

Newcomer

One Will Save Us

Arranged

Tolerance

Tok'ra Relations

Chances Born

Abuse

Help Me, Please

Honored Memories

Protection

Punk Protectors

Romance Shmomance

Fictionpress Stories:

Perfect Strangers

Atlantis

Headaches

The Raven

Again, I am very sorry. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
